A Heart That Just Keeps Beating
by NoOrdinaryLines
Summary: This is my take on what happens in the season 2 finale.


**Hello everyone!!! **

**I was asked, "what do you think will happen on the season finale, what do you want to see?" This was my answer. I hope you all enjoy it. there will be a second part to this so i guess this is a 2 part oneshot (if there is such a thing). I would like to thank Enigmaticnotion and Phalanges for their amazing contribution in fixing the mess I tend to create when writing. Last, but NOT least I would also like to thank the person who inspired me to write this in the first place...Thank You 25SHA!!!!!**

**I do not own castle!!!**

**A Heart That Just Keeps Beating**

Kate sat alone at her desk, glancing around the empty precinct in the late hours of the evening. Another case was finally over and another killer safely behind bars. In no hurry to return to her empty apartment, she decides to refocus with caffeine and get some paperwork done. In the break room, while waiting for the cup to fill with coffee, her mind starts to helplessly wander back into the events that unfolded hours before they had closed the case.

**Flashback**

Demmings and Kate are sitting down at Remmys eating a burger one night after work. Kate is sitting across from Demmings, devouring the cheese fries they ordered. He has yet to eat some. While admiring how happy and carefree she is, he reflects on the extraordinary Kate Beckett. At work she's always so serious, completely focused. The only time he ever sees her crack a smile is when she's with Castle.

Kate looks up to see him watching her.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" She asks as she wipes her mouth with a napkin.

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

A laugh stumbles from her lips. He can't help but be mesmerized by this woman. She really is something.

"Thanks!" She grabs another fry.

"No, I mean you're beautiful, and smart, and sassy, and before I start falling in love with you…I have to end this."

Kate starts to choke on her fries.

"Excuse me?"

"I can't do this Kate. I'm not your guy, and I think you know that."

"What are you talking about?"

Her smile falters to a frown and she's completely lost.

"You and Castle…"

"Wait back up; there is no Castle and I."

"There is, but the both of you are too blind to see it. At first I thought it was just him, but this last case…"

"Nothing happened."

"You don't see it, do you? The way he looks at you…he's in love with you, Kate!"

"What? That's ridiculous."

"Why do you think he didn't get together with your friend?"

"EX friend, and she just wanted to use him."

"Why did you get so upset with him about it, then?"

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Let me ask you something. Promise me you'll answer it truthfully. Do you love him?"

She twists her face into an incredulous look and steers it directly at him. She had hoped he would quit this non-sense but he just won't give up. _What does he want me to say? Do I love Castle? Yes, he's my friend…am I "in love" with him? No! How can I be? He drives me crazy everyday, doesn't know how to shut up and listen. He never stays in the car when I tell him to. He thinks pulling on my pigtails is somehow attractive and cute. He's got a stupid smirk and smells so unbelievably good and oh shit!_

"Well, do you? If you had to choose between Castle and I, who would you pick?"

"Tom, I…" She starts to say, but the words are lost.

She doesn't even have to finish that sentence. Even if she manages to get the words out and say that she would pick Tom, it would be a lie. Her face can't hide the truth that lies in her heart. It's at this moment that Kate Beckett realizes that if she ever had to pick, she would choose Castle over Tom in a heartbeat. She didn't ask to feel this way, she did not ask to fall in love with Castle; it just happened. Everyone saw this coming, why didn't she?

"That's what I thought. Goodbye, Kate. I hope you and Castle aren't too stubborn to let this chance you guys have pass by."

With that, he swiftly gets up and gives her one last soft kiss on the cheek.

"He's a lucky man"

Kate is left sitting there stunned. Not only did she just let a great guy walk away, but now she had to face the realization that maybe, just maybe, she is in love with Richard Castle.

**Back to the present**

Kate is pulled out of her reverie by the steaming hot coffee that is overflowing her mug and spilling onto her fingers.

"Son of a bitch!"

She sucks on her burnt finger to stop the immediate pain. Castle is standing by the door, having witnessed the whole thing. He can't help but smile at how cute she can be sometimes. Kate turns around and is startled by his presence.

"Need a band aid, detective?"

"Castle, what are you still doing here? I thought you left already."

He starts to move towards her and she quickly takes a seat at the table in the middle of the room.

"Nope, still here. I'm waiting for you, actually."

"For me? Why?"

"Need to make sure you make it home safely. Plus, you've been kind of avoiding me lately. Did I do something wrong?"

"What makes you think it's something you did? Got a guilty conscience there, Castle?"

She takes a sip of her coffee and smiles at his uneasiness. _He can be so darn cute sometimes._

"Are you upset with me that Tom broke things off with you?"

"EXCUSE me? What did you just say?"

Castle swallows. Apparently he said too much. She stands up now, holding her coffee, giving him a stern look, curious as to what made him say that.

"What makes you think he broke up with me?"

"Nothing, I just assumed, that's all."

At this point Kate starts to wonder. What does this little slip up mean? Did Castle have anything to do with Tom breaking things off with her?

"What did you do, Castle?"

"Me…? Nothing!"

"Swear on your daughters' life you had nothing to do with Tom breaking things off?"

"Kate…"

"You did, didn't you? You said something…How could you? Do I get involved in any of YOUR dysfunctional relationships? NO! So why do you feel the need to butt into mine? What did you tell him? That…"

"Oh you want talk about butting into things? You're the reason all my relationships become dysfunctional in the first place."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Really? Lets refresh your memory, shall we? 'Oh Castle, she's just using you, can't you see?' Does that sound familiar?"

"She WAS using you. You even told me so after. I was right."

"That's not the point; the point is I'm not the only one butting in."

"You know what? I don't need this right now. I'm going home."

Kate sets her coffee down and starts to walk towards the door in an attempt to end the conversation, but Castle immediately follows her out and calls after her.

"Kate, wait."

She turns around and doesn't realize he's right behind her. They are so close he can smell her scent. _cherries_. His heart is beating so loud she can hear it. At this moment, everything around them ceases to exist. There are no walls and insecurities keeping them apart. Fear is non-existent. There are just two hearts beating, making the most beautiful synchronized harmony.

"I just wanted to…" He starts to say but gets distracted by her lips.

"Yes?" She too is mesmerized; she looks at his eyes, blue as the ocean, she can't help but get lost inside their sincerity.

He realizes this is it. It's now or never. The moment he's been waiting for is here, but he takes too long to make a move and allows thoughts of doubt to overflow his mind and cloud his judgment.

"I'm sorry." He whispers.

The moment is gone and Kate snaps out of her trance. They back away from each other.

"Well, in that case I should get going."

"Goodnight."

Kate begins to walk away, leaving Castle frozen in thought.

"Oh, what the hell." he mumbles as he runs towards her once again. This time, however, he grabs her arm and turns her around, kissing her. The kiss starts out slowly with tender caution, but it's quickly replaced by an ever increasing passion. Their tongues touch and he can taste the sweetness of her lips.

The kiss crushes the barrier that had been holding them at bay. Time stands still once again, but this time it's different; neither of them wants to break apart. He is surprised at how she has not pulled away yet. They connect so well and fit so beautifully as one. Their passion ignites the flame that has been lingering out of reach for so long. Slowly they pull apart, both breathless and speechless, but no words exist for the ineffable notion in their eyes as their hearts fill the silence.

**A/N**

**Feel free to tell me what you thought...**


End file.
